


Lonely

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Character Straight Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In New York, Rachel and Kurt are lonely. A couple of wine coolers and a gift from Santana convinces them to try having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

"I'm lonely Rachel."

It was Kurt who said it first. He took a sip from the bottle in his right hand and then set it down. Rachel knew exactly what Kurt was feeling because she was lonely too. She and Kurt were two of a kind and living identical lives: between classes, auditions and of course the work they did to pay the bills, there was nothing left. They had each other but from time to time it seemed like it was Kurt and Rachel against the world. They didn't have boyfriends. Finn and Rachel had broken up shortly before senior year ended and shortly after she lost her virginity to him. Kurt and Blaine tried to make it above and beyond but when Blaine got a scholarship to a school in California, well, the long distance thing would have never worked from them anyway.

"I'm...I'm lonely too Kurt," she said softly, picking up her own wine cooler from the living room table. She looked down at it and then up into Kurt's beautiful eyes. Rachel had always thought Kurt had beautiful eyes. They were just so soft and gentle and well, she was definitely attracted to them. Kurt was gay though, which was a pretty awful shame. "I want someone to make love to me," she said honestly. It made her face turn red and she supposed it was embarrassing but she was too drunk to care. "I don't really want a relationship to get in the way. I just want someone to make love to me."

Kurt nodded and she should have known that if anyone got it, it was Kurt. "I miss that feeling," he slurred, smiling and touching her cheek. "I miss being wanted."

"I want you," she said giggling.

"But you're a girl."

Rachel frowned. That was a probably a problem. Then, an idea struck. "Kurt, I have a strap on!" she declared. Her face went red and she then turned over on her side, giggling. She had said those words so loudly, oh god, she was such an embarrassing drunk.

"Why on earth do you have a strap on, Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked, his eyes sparkling. God, he was beautiful. It didn't matter if he was gay! It was just one night and she was sure she could well, fuck her best friend, just as good as any guy could.

"Santana," she giggled out. "She gave me a strap on for my twenty-first birthday and said I'd need it if I ever joined her in lesbian land. I never even touched it. I'd be good for you Kurt and then we could both get what we want."

Kurt paused and tilted his head to stare at her. He stared at her for a long moment. Rachel worried for a second that he was going to yell at her and call her disgusting, but instead he smiled suddenly. "Okay," he whispered, nodding. "Um, bedroom?"

Yes, the bedroom was probably a good idea if they were going to have sex. Rachel got up on shaky legs, offering Kurt a hand. He got up too, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They clamored into the bedroom, gripping hold of each other for support. They hadn’t been drinking that much but Kurt was a known clumsy drunk and wine went to Rachel’s head quickly.

“Where is this strap on, exactly?” Kurt asked, choking on a laugh as soon as he said the words. He sat down on the bed. Rachel boldly walked over to the dresser drawer and dug through a few billion things. Guh, why did she have so many things in her drawer? She frowned a little but aha! Next to her other sex toys (yes, even Rachel Berry had a few sex toys; she was a sexually frustrated young adult with no sex life) lay a black dildo with a strap on harness securely wrapped around it.

She held it up. “Ta-dah!” she declared. “I never thought that I would ever need this for well, anything but there it is.”

Kurt took it from her and examined it. “Uh, okay good,” he said, putting it back down. His face was red. “You know, if we’re going to have sex, we should kiss.”

“You’re gay,” Rachel pointed out again, joining him on the bed and laughing because it was almost like Kurt had forgotten it or something.

“’m also having sex with you,” he said, leaning on his elbow and puckering his lips. “Kiss me Rachel.”

She was never one to back down from a challenge. Rachel leaned over and planted a kiss on Kurt’s lips. He kissed her back eagerly. Oh, he was a really good kisser and had very, very soft lips. She held onto his cheek as she did it, only pulling back when she had to. “You’re a good kisser Kurt,” she said breathlessly. “Should we uh, take off of our clothes?”

“Yes,” he said, very gently slipping a delicate hand into her pajama top and slipping it over her head. She didn’t wear a bra in the evening so that left her naked to the room. Kurt pursed his lips, looking at her. She felt very vulnerable. “Nope, still gay,” he said honestly, “but damn it Rachel, you are gorgeous and even I can appreciate that.”

She blushed, furiously. “Take yours off too,” she said. She hadn’t been drinking enough to not realize she was topless in front of her best friend. Kurt blushed too as he took off his shirt, revealing his pale, flawless chest. He had grown more muscular in the past couple of years, especially in his arms. She squirmed, feeling aroused at the thought.

She slipped her pants off, leaving her in just a pair of panties. She quickly took his underwear down, revealing his cock to her. He was a lot bigger than any boy she had ever slept with. “Woah Kurt,” she whispered, laughing. “Can I?” He wasn’t hard yet and she definitely wanted to help.

He nodded, chuckling. “Okay…”

She wrapped her hand around the base and stroked him, just lightly at first. He closed his eyes, moaning. He was really beautiful, arching his back and pressing into her touch. His eyes closed and his lips wet and pushed out, Rachel had to admit that he was the hottest thing ever. “Kurt, can I go down on you?” she asked, blurting it out because hell, it was on her mind.

“Are you s-sure?” he asked. “I mean, after the Jesse St. James blowjob disaster, I wouldn’t expect you to…”

She tugged him over to the end of the bed and then dropped down onto her knees. “I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t talk about that,” she said, carefully taking him into her mouth before he could open his for a comeback. Kurt was big but she knew that he was patient and careful; that she could handle. She held onto the base, taking it in deeper and feeling his arousal. She put the other hand on his hip to keep him still, working him over, her tongue trailing against the length of it.

Kurt’s moans were sinful, desperate. “Racccheel,” he whined, grunting and moaning.

She pulled off of him as he got more desperate, wanting to fuck him to make him come and also hating the taste of a guy’s come (Hello Jesse St. James blowjob disaster). “I wanna make love to you Kurtie,” she said, grabbing the strap on. “Do we have lube?” She tested the buckles and belts on the harness, before taking down her panties and strapping it onto herself. She looked down and saw the black fake penis hanging between her legs and burst into giggles. It almost cut off the raging arousal that was making her stomach twist, but not quite.

Kurt looked up at her, panting and then burst into laughter of his own. “Oh god, Rachel,” he declared. “Yes, we have lube. It’s in the bathroom, in the small red bottle.”

Rachel walked proudly to the bathroom, shaking her ass as she did. Kurt’s high pitched laughter made her smile. She found what she was looking for and then returned to his side. She pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. “I need coaching Hummel,” she said teasingly. “I never did this before, you know?”

“I had no idea,” he said, groaning and palming his hardness lightly. “Alright, well, I need to prep a little, but not too much, because that thing isn’t that huge.”

She watched with eyes wide as he snatched up the lube and spread his legs, pressing the tip of a finger into his hole. “Fuck Kurt,” she cursed. She watched as he fingered himself, spreading the lube around. Kurt inhaled and then grabbed the strap on with his slickened hand, stroking it off like he was giving her a handjob. Heat pooled up in her stomach and Rachel swore she was going to come without being touched just from how hot this was.

Kurt bit his lip a little. “Okay, um, I’ll get up on my hands and knees?” he asked questioningly.

“Sure,” she said. She knew that he wanted to do it that way because he was gay but that didn’t matter to her. Kurt turned around, crawling up on his hands and knees, backside in the air.

“Go on Rachel,” he whined. She held the base of the long black extension, pressing it up against Kurt’s entrance. “It’s okay Rachel,” he hissed. “I won’t break.”

Rachel pressed into Kurt slowly, thrusting it in with her hips once it was partially inside of him. She moaned at the feeling of the hard base against her core. Kurt groaned and twisted underneath her, but kept still where he was. “Ungh, good,” he said. “Move Rachel.”

She had to admit that nothing was as addicting as having the power to do this. She thrust in and out, breathing deeply at the slick slide and the way the base of the dildo against her clit caused an insane amount of friction. She was so turned on and if the breathy moans Kurt was making meant anything, he was too.

"Rachel, I'm really close already," Kurt whined, holding himself up on his left hand while he reached back with his right to touch her. He then put his hand back down onto the mattress. She realized that he was close so she carefully reached around to jack him off, hands wrapping around his thick cock again. She kept thrusting though, loving the way that her hips snapped up against his backside.

When Kurt came it was a sticky mess on her hand. Rachel gasped, breathing deeply and practically fell over on top of him. She pulled the sticky toy out of him and unhooked the strap on, turning over onto her back. Her hands immediately slipped down her body and she fingered herself eagerly, rolling the tip of her finger over her clit. "God damn it Kurt," she breathed, "that was the hottest thing ever." '

"Can I?" Kurt asked, crawling over to her and kissing her. He had apparently forgotten all about his sexuality in the heat of the moment. She nodded and Kurt replaced her fingers with his. He slipped his index finger into her while stroking her spot with his thumb. He thrust his finger in and out, leaving her a shuddering mess. "Come on Rachel, come for me please, god, I love you sweetie..."

Rachel came hard, clenching down on his finger. It pulsed over and through her. She let out a breath. "God Kurt."

"I'm not so lonely anymore," he said, wiping off his finger on the bedspread and pressing close to her beloved best friend. "How about you?"

Rachel felt warm, wanted and loved; she was anything but lonely.


End file.
